


Loud and Happy

by hyukimchi



Series: Ateez College AU [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez College AU, Beta Read, First Date, First Kiss, Light angst with Happy End, M/M, Oneshot to All that Jazz, San really likes Wooyoung, Strangers to Lovers, Wooyoung is anxious, art student!Wooyoung, theatre kid!San, wooyoung is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukimchi/pseuds/hyukimchi
Summary: Wooyoung is loud. San really likes that. Wooyoung doesnt believe him.Story based on my story All That Jazz
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Loud and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the Woosan Oneshot to my Story!
> 
> And we are finally beta read! Thanks to the wonderful @choihours (her twt handle) for bearing with my mistakes and make this even better uwu
> 
> but now have fun!

Jung Wooyoung always was loud. Loud and colourful and sometimes a bit too much for a few. It’s been that way since he was little. But Wooyoung never actually cared about this. He loved who he was and he loved that he could make people laugh. 

Ever since middle school he was known as the class clown. Wooyoung, undeniably, was loved by most people.

 _Keyword: most_. He wasn’t loved by everyone. 

He had learned to not get too much into his head when people called him loud or obnoxious. Especially a few years back, he was 12 years old, and like any other 12 year old he wanted to be liked a lot. The first time someone told him to _just shut up already_ because he was too annoying hit him hard. He had gone to Jongho that day after class and had cried his eyes out on the younger's bed while Jongho held him. It had taken a lot of reassurance from his best friend and a lot of ice cream (they didn’t tell Jongho’s parents and that made the ice cream taste better) - for him to understand that _it was okay to be different. That it was okay_ to be loud and obnoxious, and _that it was okay_ that not everyone liked you.

He learned that he really shouldn’t care about who liked him and who didn’t. He had his friends, he had Jongho, he had Seonghwa and he had Hongjoong and _that was okay_. 

That was until he met Choi San. And he really wanted that boy to like him.

Wooyoung was working on a new design, something simple for his look book. He didn’t have a lot of time to work on it besides college and his part time job as a fashion designer but he liked his work a lot and he could use most of his designs he made for work for his look book as well so he was fine. But this one wasn’t for work nor for college; it was for him alone and he hadn’t realised how much he missed just designing for fun and not because he had to. 

He was working on the sketch for the rather simple suit – he would persuade Jongho to be his try person, he had the perfect proportions for the ideas in Wooyoung's head and the older knew that he would look great in it. 

All of a sudden, his phone vibrated. He frowned, crunching his eyebrows together. _Who is calling me at 2 in the morning?_ He thought to himself when he took a glance at the clock. He hasn’t even realised that it was that late, too immersed in his drawings. But after the third ringing of his phone he finally realised he should probably pick up.

Yeosangie- the caller ID reads, confusing the boy even further. “Yeosangie! What are you calling me so late at night?”, Wooyoung asked and put his phone on speaker. He wanted to continue his sketch so he could finish it soon and maybe get to bed soon. Jongho would be mad at him if he fell asleep on his desk again.  
“Hi, Wooyoungie! How are you?” He heard through his phone, Yeosang sounded exhausted but Wooyoung thought he probably just finished practice, the theatre student trained way too much in his opinion.

“I’m good and you? Were you still in practice just now?” He could hear Yeosangs embarrassed giggle on the other side of the phone. “Heh, yeah, I was. I know you said I should rest but we have a musical premiere soon and I need to polish everything.” Wooyoung scoffed but smiled anyway, ( _as if_ Yeosang could see him). “Well, as long as you rest enough so you don’t faint on stage it's fine with me.”  
There was a laugh on the other side of the call, causing Woooyung to giggle too. “But you haven’t told me why you called?”, Wooyoung continued and waited for Yeosang’s answer. “Well, you see, that’s kinda why I did … call. You never attended one of my musical performances in college and uhm, I thought... could you and your friends come and see it? We are performing _Chicago_ next friday and I have the lead role! San is one of the main dancers in the big dance number and I would really appreciate it if you guys could come! I could finally meet your friends and you could finally meet my cousin!” Yeosang sounded more than excited and Wooyoung could almost see the other boy smile. He couldn’t help but smile as well. 

It was true, he knew Yeosang for almost half a year now and Yeosang hadn’t met his friends yet. They had met because Wooyoung made outfits for one of his performances off campus. They had bonded pretty quickly since both of them were heavily interested in fashion even though Yeosang had chosen musical theatre over fashion. But that was good, this way Wooyoung could make outfits for him and Yeosang could present them on stage. A win-win situation. But Wooyoung also hasn’t met this mysterious San yet. Yeosang often talked about his cousin but since he and Wooyoung mostly only met when he had fittings and otherwise just called or texted the younger boy had never met Yeosangs cousin. Now they could all get to know each other and if San was just half as nice as Yeosang, Wooyoung already knew that he would like the guy.

“Of course, I will come! I don’t have work on Friday and I will ask my friends as well. My friends love musicals so I doubt they will say no”, Wooyoung giggled, doodling a bit on the side of his notebook. He had finished the sketch in the meantime. 

He could hear Yeosang’s soft cheers through the line. “Yay! I will give you the tickets…” he paused to think. “on Wednesday? Oh! Should we go for a coffee? Yeah, yeah, wait- how many tickets do you need?” Wooyoung chuckled at how enthusiastic Yeosang was. “Wednesday morning is fine but I have lectures in the afternoon. And we are four in total, that is if everyone is present- but rest assured I’m sure they’ll all be here! None of them have late lectures or lab on Friday, anyway.” 

“Okay, that’s great! I will meet you at the café right besides campus on Wednesday morning then. 10pm? I have lectures in the afternoon too”, Yeosang asked and Wooyoung hummed in affirmation. They quickly wished each other a good night and ended the call since it was already really late. Wooyoung sighed. How would he persuade Jongho to come with them to the musical?

He was almost 100% sure that Hongjoong and Seonghwa would say yes, they loved going to musicals and Hongjoong couldn’t say no to his dongsaengs, Wooyoung knew that. But Jongho was a different case. Every time he dragged the younger to events it somehow ended weirdly and Jongho had sworn that he wouldn’t come to any events anymore Wooyoung invited him too. But _Chicago_ was also Jonghos favourite musical and it was on campus and not a sketchy club on the other side of town.

Wooyoung sighed. He stood up to go wash up to call it a night. _I will ask him tomorrow, it will be fine._

He hadn’t asked Jongho on Tuesday. He asked him Thursday night. He had texted Hongjoong after he got the tickets from Yeosang and the older obviously was really happy and excited to go to a musical performance and meet Wooyoungs friends. But he had been too scared to ask his best friend. 

Jongho had been a bit stressed with lectures and assignments and Judo practice that Wooyoung didn’t have the heart to ask him when the boy was about to pass out. When Thursday came around the boy finally had a day off, Jongho only went to the gym in the morning and otherwise spent his day at home and that was when Wooyoung caught his chance. He bought the boy his favourite food and got him coffee when he returned from the gym. Jongho already had given him a suspicious look but Wooyoung played it off as ‘being a good best friend’ and because he was so stressed the past days. They had dinner together after Wooyoung returned from work and cuddled in Jongho’s bed afterwards. They did this a lot: cuddling in one of their beds and talking about their day. It could seem weird for people that didn’t know but it was beyond normal for them. They have been like this forever (or for as long as Wooyoung could remember).

He and Jongho have known each other all the way back to their childhood, they were neighbours and Jongho was the only kid on the street that was close to Wooyoung's age. They have been inseparable since then. And so as soon as they found out they applied for the same college, they immediately knew they would get a dorm room together. 

So when they were laying in Jongho’s bed like so, the half of Wooyoung sprawled over the younger, Wooyoung finally found the courage to ask him.

“Jongho? Could you do me a favour?”, he asked, he didn’t dare to look at Jongho’s face. And by the sigh he let out Wooyoung knew it wasn’t a good sign. Jongho carefully pushed Wooyoung off him, ignoring the very obvious pout Wooyoung shot him, and went to pick up a pair of shorts – probably to sleep in later (he couldn’t sleep in long pants).

“I knew there was something more to the food.” Wooyoung groaned. “It's really nothing bad! Yeosangie asked if we want to go to a musical performance on campus and I-“ it was Jonghos turn to groan. “No, Wooyoung! I told you I will not go to one of your weird events again!” That was Wooyoung’s cue to whine.

It took him exactly half an hour to get Jongho to agree even if it was rather involuntary. But Friday evening arrived and they all took place in the first row of the theatre, watching the play Yeosang played the lead role in. 

He had expected Yeosang to absolutely crush the performance (and he did). What he hadn’t expected, though- firstly, was that Jongho would fall for his friend – _hard_ , full on love at first sight – and secondly, that he himself would fall head over heels for one of the dancers. And even worse, exactly this dancer with the black hair and sharp jawline and thinnest waist and most perfect smirk had to be Yeosangs cousin: Choi San. 

Wooyoung often had crushes. Being a helpless gay on a campus full of cute art students and hot sport jocks didn’t help his heart at all. He probably would even have a crush on Jongho if he wouldn’t be his best friend since childhood – let's be honest, Jongho was more than his type, the boy was almost perfect in Wooyoung's mind and he will make sure that the boy never forgot that – but really... _in love?_

Wooyoung couldn’t remember the last time he was actually _in love_ with someone. He wasn’t the easy type, he wouldn’t go into bed with just every random dude. Yes, he had a one-night stand or two before but he never felt good after. He made out with Jongho once but they had decided to not talk about it since it was just them being curious when they were younger.

But this unknown feeling of love made him very confused when he stood in front of San, neck in a thin layer of sweat from all the dancing he did and a bright smile on his face when he opened the door to his and Yeosang’s dressing room that Wooyoung and his friends went to after the performance. The art student couldn’t take his eyes off the dancer, his beauty almost made him choke. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt like a person took his breath away. But Choi San did and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

And not only was San beautiful beyond belief, he was also the nicest person in the universe, Wooyoung was sure of it. After Jongho went home suddenly – he really hoped the boy was fine, but Seonghwa went after him so Wooyoung didn’t need to worry anymore. The brothers needed time to themselves.

Yeosang asked Hongjoong, Mingi – the boy they had also met at the performance (since he was friends with San and Yeosang and in the same Cheerleading team as Hongjoong)– and lastly, Wooyoung if they wanted to go for dinner with him and San and of course they had said yes. He hasn’t been prepared though for sitting next to San, their thighs touching every now and then and for the dancer to constantly smile at him. 

“What are you studying, Wooyoung?”, San asked him, smiling at him. The two boys sat on one end of the table, the other three on the other. Hongjoong, Yeosang and Mingi were having a heated discussion which just left San and Wooyoung to talk, not that Wooyoung cared. “I’m studying fine arts, minoring in design. I guess you are also a musical theatre kid?”, he giggled quietly, he couldn’t help himself. San just nodded, smile never leaving his lips. “Exactly. But instead of singing I specialised in dancing as you might saw.” At the thought of San’s dancing Wooyoung felt his ears turning red and his chest getting hot. “Eh, yea, I-I saw…”

That made San laugh. “You’re cute Wooyoung! How old are you if I might ask?” The art student pouted at Sans remark. How could the boy already make him this flustered. “I’m 21, I’m from 1999 and you?” Sans face lit up, his smile getting impossibly bigger. “I’m also from 1999, I’m 21 as well. That makes us _chingus_!” Wooyoung chuckled quietly. “Yea, I guess that makes us _chingus_.” 

However, while Wooyoung has been a bit awkward in the beginning, he was quick to realize how easy it was to talk to San. The boy was fun to converse with and he had a lot to tell but not in a bad way. Wooyoung liked how much he had already experienced and loved hearing about it. He probably could have listened to San’s stories forever. 

But every dinner had to end at some point and after Hongjoong almost fell asleep against Seonghwa they decided it would be a good idea to say their goodbyes. Wooyoung would be lying if he said he liked saying goodbye to San. He only wanted to spend even more time with the fascinating, alluring boy with the prettiest smile and cutest dimples. But the gods were on his side and when they stood in front of the restaurant San offered: “Should I bring you home? Its already late and your dorm is on the way to my dorm.” 

Wooyoung hadn’t smiled as bright as he did right at that moment for a long time. “That would be nice”, he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up but he hoped that San didn’t see it due to the night that had already fallen over them. They quickly said their goodbyes to their friends and started their way to Wooyoung's dorm. Neither of them talked for the first two minutes of their walk but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was merely the opposite, actually. Wooyoung felt very comfortable with the dancer. He didn’t know if San felt the same but he really hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time he would meet him. 

“Hey, Wooyoung”, he suddenly heard quietly next to him. The art student turned to San, giving him a surprised look. He could see that the older boy was flustered for some reason Wooyoung couldn’t really pinpoint. The dancer had buried his hands in the pocket of his hoodie he had thrown over earlier, looking to the ground. “I was wondering if you would like to, you know, meet up at some point?”

Wooyoung's eyes widened. That’s not what he expected. He hadn’t expected that San might like him too, so much that he actually would ask him out on a date! The boy was at a loss for words, staring at the other boy. Not to Sans liking because he nervously pulled on his hoodie, clearing his throat. 

“I...If you don’t want to it’s no problem as well, I know we don’t really know each other so it's fi-“

“NO!”, Wooyoung blurted out, interrupting San. The dancer flinched at the loud exclamation but the art student continued before San could say anything. “I-I mean! I- _yes_.” Wooyoung exhaled heavily, “...I would like to go out with you at some point”, he mumbled the last part, embarrassment making his chest feel hot. They had stopped walking at some point, standing in front of each other, both probably bright red. Wooyoung scratched the back of his neck, flustered. He couldn’t believe that this evening actually ended like this, with him meeting the probably most perfect boy he had met in a long time. 

But even after San smiled brightly, letting out a happy “That’s good to hear, can I have your number then?” Wooyoung didn’t want to let his expectations get too high. As San said, they didn’t really know each other too well, San knew almost nothing about him. _What if he finds me annoying after our first date?_ A lot of Wooyoung's flings had ended before it got serious because his partners got annoyed by him at some point. He wasn’t easy to get and hard to understand sometimes and people couldn’t handle that. And Wooyoung didn’t want San to find him annoying.

For their first date, non-date.. hangout? (Wooyoung wasn’t so sure anymore... ) San and Wooyoung were at the zoo. And the only reason they were here was because Wooyoung casually mentioned he liked penguins over text. _Penguins_. They didn’t have penguins in the zoo – Wooyoung tried to be less like himself and more like a decent human being. Of course, they had texted the whole Saturday, basically. And San probably already knew more about him than some of his friends do- but texting and actually hanging out were (quite obviously) a different thing. San couldn’t hear his annoyingly loud laugh via text and Wooyoung could play off feisty remarks with a cute emoji via text but that wasn’t possible in real life.

So when they walked through the zoo, looking at all the cute animals, Wooyoung had refrained himself as best as possible from screaming and screeching too much, giggling quietly whenever San made a joke and talking in a moderate volume. If he was honest, he didn’t enjoy acting like this but he would probably do anything to make San like him and if that meant to not be his authentic self then so be it. 

But San seemed off too. The further they got through the zoo and the softer Wooyoung's laughter got, and his smile seemed to falter a bit more. By the time they reached the elephants they were basically just walking next to each other, nobody talked and Wooyoung didn’t feel well. _I have fucked up._ He let his head hang low, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. He had tried his best to not be annoying and San still didn’t like him. He should have known and not come here, it was a bad idea anyway--

“Can you tell me why you act so differently today? You weren’t like this on Friday.”

Wooyoung visibly jumped when San suddenly talked to him. He hadn’t even realized that San had stopped walking, looking at him from 3 steps behind. Wooyoung couldn’t read his expression but one thing he could say: San wasn’t happy. Wooyoung swallowed thickly.

“I don’t know what you mean”, he mumbled, looking to the side. He couldn’t look at San. But the scoff that left Sans throat made him flinch. “You know exactly what I mean. You think I didn’t notice that you acted differently today? Last time, at the dinner, you were all smiles and loud and bubbly with your friends and even via text you seemed like a normal human being so why are you acting differently now? Is it because you didn’t want to go out with me?” San’s voice cracked the slightest and so did Wooyoung’s heart. “Y-You could have told me, you know?”

Wooyoung couldn’t help but stare at San, eyes wide. San actually sound hurt. _Why?_ So Wooyoung asked: “Isn't that what you wanted?” It was San’s turn to stare at him, mouth slightly open before he started laughing. Wooyoung was more than confused.

“Why the fuck would I want that? Haven't I told you that I like you? _You_. Not”, he gestured towards Wooyoung, “whatever that is.” He took the few steps that separated him and Wooyoung and stood in front of him, the smile that Wooyoung liked so much back on his lips. “I liked you because you are so loud and bubbly. Why would you think otherwise?” Wooyoung watched in awe as San took one of his hands in both of his. _Is he for real? He doesn’t think I’m annoying? He likes that I’m so loud?_ The art student couldn’t process anything the other said and the only logical reaction came out of him: He started crying. 

Taken by surprise, San gasped quietly and let go of Wooyoung's hand, cradling his face in his hands. “Hey, hey, what's up? Why are you crying out of the sudden?” But the younger couldn’t answer, only crying harder at the soft gesture. He buried his face in Sans chest when the older pulled him into a hug, letting him caress his back carefully. He didn’t know how long it took for him to calm down but at some point San pushed him away slightly and wiped away some stray tears that were running down his face, smiling reassuringly towards him.

Wooyoung pouted. “I can't believe I have to walk around the rest of the zoo with crusty makeup while you look literally perfect”, he grumbled but couldn’t help a smile when a laugh escaped San’s throat. The older laughed loudly, pulling Wooyoung into another hug.

“I think the normal Wooyoung is back.” They stayed like this for who knows how long, ignoring the fact that they stood in the middle of the zoo, right in front of the elephant area. 

At some point, they started walking again and Wooyoung flushed bright red when San suddenly decided to hold his hand and put it into his hoodie pocket, smiling sweetly. But he didn’t complain- why should he? They walked in comfortable silence until San started talking again, the topic from before not done yet. 

“But you have to explain one thing to me. Why did you think I wanted you to act differently than how you act with your friends?” They sat down on a bench near the monkey area, San never letting go of Wooyoung's hand. The art student nervously drew random circles onto the floor under them, sighing. “It’s just…I just wanted you to like me I guess. I didn’t want you to think I’m annoying”, he whispered, looking down.

“Why would I find you annoying? I’m the one that asked you out, weren’t i?” San asked back. Wooyoung could feel him stare at him.

“It's always the same. When I like someone they normally run away because I’m too loud or too exhausting or too feisty”, he leaned against San but still didn’t look up, lying his head on the dancers shoulder, “They like me because I’m pretty but they don’t like what comes out of my mouth. They want me on my knees but don’t want to work for it. I’m not like this, I’m not easy, San.” He could feel San looking at him, knew that the older wanted to say something but he held up a hand to stop him.

“But I’m sorry I assumed you’re like this too. I just…really wanted you to like me. Because I like you and I want to get to know you better.” He sighed when he was done, not moving off San’s shoulder even though he knew he probably should look at him, analyse his expression, his reaction. He didn’t want to though. He didn’t want pity or anything. He just wanted San to know and now he hoped that San would understand him and maybe even like him enough to get to know the real Wooyoung as well. 

He heard San sighed and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit sad that you assumed I only liked you because you’re pretty. Don’t get me wrong, you’re really pretty, beautiful even, but that’s not the reason why I like you, Wooyoung”, his hands wandered onto the younger’s head, carding softly through his hair, “And I will work for whatever you are willing to give me. I really want you to know that I didn’t plan this to be a one time thing. I can imagine myself in an actual relationship with you, Wooyoung. And I know it's too early to decide that now but if you want to I would like to go on more dates with you, get to know you. The real you. The loud and happy Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung finally moved up from Sans shoulder, looking the older in the eyes and smiled. “Yeah, I would like that too.” And he didn’t move back when San hesitantly cupped Wooyoung’s left cheek, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Wooyoung smiled, gazing down to Sans lips before he looked into his eyes again, and nodded. Their lips connected softly, barely touching each other. Wooyoung's hands automatically landed on the olders shoulders, resting there lightly. The kiss didn’t last long, barely a few seconds but they both giggled quietly when they pulled away, San pulling the smaller boy back into a hug that Wooyoung gladly let himself fall into. 

“I wish I could say this was my first kiss. That was way more romantic than whatever my first kiss was”, Wooyoung blurted out and San couldn’t help but laugh, hiding his face in Wooyoung's black hair. “What?” Wooyoung chuckled, not letting go of San. “That’s what I like about you. You literally have no filter”, San giggled and made Wooyoung scoff quietly but that was ignored expertly, “but I hope that this kiss was at least good?”

Wooyoung grinned even though San couldn’t see it. _You’re a way better kisser than Jongho_ , Wooyoung wanted to say but decided against it – he wouldn’t betray his best friend's straight agenda like that.

Instead he said: “I guess you’re a good kisser.” 

He wasn’t prepared for the tickle attack he received afterwards but who was Wooyoung to complain. And if they had kissed a few more times after they went back to Sans place after the zoo nobody had to know, especially not Jongho. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


End file.
